Storytime
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: La vida no era como un cuento, no todo podía ser un final feliz, ¿Verdad? [Rubius/Mangel]


**_Hola! Sé que debería estar actualizando otras cosas pero... Merlín no pude evitar hacer esto -3-_**

 ** _Advertencias: contenido Slash [chico x chico]_**

 ** _Disclaimer: pos no sé xDDD ni el Rubius ni Mangel son de alguien solo son de ellos mismos ewe if you know what that mean ewe_**

 ** _Disfruten~_**

* * *

 ** _"Ghosts"_**

Normalmente no era una persona a la que pudieran impresionar fácilmente, tal vez los videojuegos de terror podían reventarle los cojones pero eso era un caso completamente diferente. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía ni puta idea de que decir, pasó saliva por su boca, intentando digerir la información anteriormente dada. Mangel solo lo seguía observando esperando alguna respuesta o cualquier palabra. Bien, no es que fuera el maldito fin del mundo ni nada parecido, solo era algo completamente normal… ¡a quien putas engañaba! Estaba shockeado, putamente shockeado. Alboroto su cabello con una mano y por fin se decidió a abrir la boca para decir algo― ¿Qué?― ¡Bien hecho, Rubius! ¡Tu cerebro es el puto amo! Suprimió las ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Mangel solo soltó un leve suspiro―. Rubiuh, te estoy diciendo esto porque supongo que es bueno que lo sepas, seguro te enteraras por algún otro lado y prefiero ser yo el que te lo diga, además de que eres mi mejor amigo, hijo de puta― el de lentes le sonrio levemente como intentando darle confianza―. Soy bisexual y estoy empezando a salir con un tipo―finalizó de nuevo. Rubius sintió la extraña falta de aire de nuevo.

Rubén asintió lentamente, se quedó callado por un momento―. Joder, tío, ya no voy a poder hacer chistes gays contigo o sino el tipo ese ¡Que me revienta!― se decidió a decir, intentando olvidar lo extrañamente surreal que se sentía todo eso. Mangel se rio por su comentario y eso lo hizo sonreír levemente―. En serio, Mangel, si algún hijo de puta sale por ahí con una cámara el que va a reventar a alguien soy yo―mencionó con un raro sentimiento de esperanza al contemplar la posibilidad de que fuera una cámara oculta. Comenzó a hacer un rápido escaneo con la vista, al departamento de Mangel, esperando encontrar al desgraciado de Alexby o a Cheeto saliendo de algún lado con una cámara y con una cara de "Eres un imbécil, macho".

―No bromearía con algo así, Rubiuh, solo necesitaba contárselo a alguien más―Mangel se recostó mejor en el sillón en el que estaba sentado.

―¿Alguien más?―preguntó el Rubius.

―Sí, bueno, vivo con Cheeto era obvio que él se iba a enterar primero―sin querer la voz de Mangel había salido algo fría. Un silencio algo pesado se instaló por unos momentos. Era extraño, jodidamente extraño, Rubius se había sentido traicionado por un momento pero cuando Mangel habló supo que realmente no debía sentirse así, en primer lugar había sido decisión suya dejarlo para irse a vivir con Jen en su tiempo.

―Sí, tienes razón―murmuro el más alto―. Pues en hora buena, tío, tienes mi apoyo en esto― se sentía hipócrita sonriendo y felicitándolo porque en realidad alegre es como menos se sentía en esos momentos y se estaba acojonado por no saber porque se sentía así―. Aunque tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras bi?―cuestionó.

El pelinegro se removió un poco en su asiento―. Sabes que tengo mucha confianza en ti, Rubiuh, pero no sé―Mangel pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo un poco―. Creo que sentía miedo―mencionó con voz baja viendo hacia otro lado.

―Joder, tío―se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo. Ya había visto otras veces a Mangel afligido por algo pero hace mucho que ya no lo hacía. Verlo así era como una pequeña sensación de inquietud en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz.

―Pueden conseguirse un motel si quieren―escucho la voz de Cheeto. No tenía la menor idea de cuando había llegado.

―Salen muy caros―menciono mientras se separaba de Mangel que tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Cheeto asintió dándole la razón―. Bueno, por lo menos el tipo que sale con Mahe tiene para pagarlo―soltó un grito mientras empezaba a hacer movimientos con los brazos en un tipo de baile.

―¡Hijo de puta!― el de lentes agarro un cojín y se lo hizo aventado a la cara de Cheeto. Rubius solo pudo notar como el rostro de Mangel tenía un leve tono rojizo.

* * *

Suspiró levemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón acariciando a Raspy que estaba sentada a su lado, extrañamente no lo mordió ni lo aruñó―. He Raspy, ¿puedes notar que me siento triste?― ya llevaba como una hora desde que había regresado de la casa de Cheeto y Mangel, ya había asimilado todo y a decir verdad, analizando todo ahora, no era tan extraño eso de que a Mangel le gustaran también los hombres, nunca pareció que le incomodara ningún acercamiento en plan gay.

Se mordió el labio recordando el beso que se habían dado en plan broma, él había hecho una cara de asco cerrando los ojos apenas termino el beso por lo que no noto que cara había puesto Mangel―. ¿Le habrá gustado?―Raspy soltó un maullido trayéndolo a la realidad, se sintió condenadamente estúpido pensando en eso―. Coño, ¿Qué putas me pasa?― pasó una mano por rostro sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. ¡Pero, es que lo más factible sería que el hijo de puta de Mangel se hubiera enamorado de él! ¿Qué no eran mejores amigos desde hace 8 años? Se conocían de puta madre, cuando vivían juntos se cuidaban entre ellos, por decirlo de otra manera se complementaban. Entonces, ¿Por qué el hijo de puta se iba a enamorar de otro? Incluso Cheeto era algo que se hubiera imaginado, era más normal. Mangel era más sentimental, si podía decir que una tía era guapa y todo eso, pero no era de andar acostándose con medio mundo solo porque tenía ganas de follar.

Soltó el aire que tenía retenido, era cierto, Mangel debía estar realmente enamorado para dejar el miedo. Se sintió incomodo con todo, de cierta forma… dolía y dolía más de lo que se hubiera esperado, pero, ¿Por qué?

―¿Conoces la respuesta, Raspy?― la gata soltó un maullido y se fue―. Sí, muchas gracias por la ayuda, puta gata―murmuro levemente recostándose en el sofá, intentando olvidar todo por un rato.

 _"Mangel, tío, algo me dice que no vamos a ser los mismos a partir de ahora."_

* * *

La idea surgió al ver unas imagenes de Elektel delusion y unos videos como donde Mangel y Rubius se besan, o Mangel besa a otros tipos y Rubius tiene cara de celos :'v Realmente no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo así, todo depende si me llega la inspiración ^^ Muchas gracias por haber leído :3

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
